


An Ordinary Summer

by 1Numbers2



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Numbers2/pseuds/1Numbers2
Summary: A family road trip with the Voltron family. Stick with them through the good, the bad, and the fun!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this work. This is 100% made by my friend who wanted to post this, but doesn't want an AO3 account. She created Axel as a character because she didn't want to have to write anything from the POV of an actual Voltron character. Axel is based on her.

"We're going on a road trip! Get your shit together a move your asses!" Shiro yelled. Pidge, the only other female child in the family, groaned. As the only girls, we shared a room. It was 8:30am on a Saturday. We'd all just gotten off school for summer vacation, and Shiro had just gotten a new car. Allura insisted on having one car instead of two, so we could all fit. I stood up, and groaned. I gathered my stuff off the floor, our room was a mess. But that's the way me and Pidge liked it. Allura was always pestering us to clean it, but we never did. Her and Shiro ran the family. They weren't partners, just friends. Allura had a boyfriend at one point, some pale skinned man by the name of Lotor, but he wasn't the nicest man. To put it nicely. "Pack two weeks worth of clothing!" Shiro yelled from downstairs. I grabbed all the clothes I had. Pairing off my clothes into different outfits, making sure I had enough clothes for two weeks. Pidge mumbled something about science that I couldn't understand. She always had an interest in science, mechanical parts lay scattered around our room. "Axel, can you throw me that part there?" I plucked a small arm-shaped robot part off my bed, and handed it to Pidge. I took my duffle bag. It was a velvet coloured purple. In our household we all had a colour. Only so we could tell whose something-or-other was whose. Pidge took her green bag from the floor, carefully wrapping her mechanical bits her clothes. It was super sudden, but we were used to sudden. Allura and Shiro always some new idea for family bonding time. So eventually you just suck it up and do what they say. It always ends up pretty fun anyway. I got all my clothing ready and then grabbed my backpack. It was completely covered in pins from different things I liked, Supernatural, Panic! At The Disco, Gravity Falls, different books, just to name a few. I shoved a few books, my phone charger, my earbuds, my portable battery, some paper, and some pencils and markers. Rover, Pidge's functioning robot, floated over to me. "Hi, Rover." I said. Pidge pressed a button on her computer, "Hello, Axel." Rover replied in a robotic voice. I slung my pack over my shoulder and grabbed my duffle bag. Immediately after I walked out of our room, I heard arguing. The three boys blocked the stairs, I couldn't get downstairs. Lance and Keith seemed to be locked into an argument, again. Hunk was trying to work it out, also again. I dodged around Hunk, and slipped through Lance and Keith, then slid down the stair railing. Our house wasn't huge, just really tall. It had three floors, and the basement. The attic floor, which had two rooms, Pidge's and mine, and Lance's and Keith's. The second floor, which had Hunk's room. The main floor, which had the kitchen, dinning room, and living room. Lastly the basement, which had Shiro's room, Allura's room, Coran's room, and a room with three couches and a ginormous TV. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, a smell wafted to my nose. Allura always made the best breakfasts. She was an amazing person. Coran was sniffing around, being his usual hilarious self. He was the crazy uncle of our family. As he sniffed around, his orange coloured moustache inched up and down. "First down for breakfast." Allura looked over to me. Both she and Coran had accents, from where I'd never asked. Shiro took my duffle bag and threw it on top of his black one, Allura's pink one, and Coran's orange one. At the table, eight plates sat, each with different contents. Different coloured place mats told us whose was whose. Allura had memorized all our breakfast preferences, and she made each of us exactly that. I sat down at the purple one, and waited for the others to come down. We always ate together. "Are the boys arguing again?" Shiro rolled his eyes. "Yep." I sighed. "Lance! Keith! Are you rest to go?" Shiro called. The arguing silenced, "Yes!" The two boys answered in unison. They walked down the stairs, bags in hand, Hunk trailing behind. "Where's Pidge?" Allura asked. "Pidge?!" Shiro yelled. "Be down in a second." She replied. "We're waiting on you!" She slid down the stair railing and gently placed her bag on the towering pile. We all sat down and began to eat. "So what are you guys looking forward to in school next year?" Allura asked. "There's a mechanics club me and Hunk are going to join." Pidge said. Hunk loved engineering. "My friends and me are hoping to get the principle to approve a book club." I spoke up. "Which friends are those?" Allura asked. "Marco and Cass." I replied. "Boys?" Shiro asked, "If they hurt you, they'll answer to me." I laughed, "Cass is a girl. Marco's boy, but he's the sweetest. He'd never hurt anyone." At times my friend Marco reminded me of Hunk. They were both so kind. "I'm going to join the dance club. They have ballet this year. And there's an acrobatics program." Lance said. "I signed up for an exchange program." Keith said. "Where?" Allura asked. "Some place called Marmora Academy." He replied. "Hunk? Anything other than the mechanics club?" He smiled, "I'm looking forward to Home Ec." Hunk loved cooking, sometimes he'd help make meals. For dessert he quite often made us his signature 'Space Goo'. No one knew what was in it, but it was delicious. "So who wants to know what we're doing?" Shiro smiled. We all looked towards him. "We're going on a two week road trip. We'll be driving for eight hours each day, staying at a different hotel each night. Family bonding." He explained. "Now hurry up and eat, we're going snack shopping." We all ate quickly after hearing that. We each had a duffle bag, and a backpack. We threw our duffle bags into the trunk, and brought our backpacks into the car with us. We had a sort of seating plan to avoid disaster. Allura and Shiro took turns driving the car, alternating sitting in the driver's seat and passenger's seat. The new car was a huge van, with three rows of seats. Coran sat behind the driver's seat, with me beside him, and Keith beside me. Behind us sat Hunk and Pidge. At the very back, Lance stretched out on the large, couch-like seat. This seating plan worked pretty good. Only sometimes there were complaints of Lance getting his own seat, but he liked to stretch out his legs, so whoever sat near him would usually get a face full of foot. I didn't mind being squished between Coran and Keith. They were both pretty fun. Keith and I shared a similar taste in music, and Coran and I were both huge nerds. And I was glad I didn't have to sit next to Hunk, sometimes he'd get motion sickness. That wasn't fun to be near. We pulled up to a 7-11 and all jumped out of the car. We were always aloud to get three snack items whenever we drove for long periods of time. I grabbed a bag of skittles, some popcorn, and some black liquorice. I knew pretty much everyone hated black liquorice, but I loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

We payed and got back into the car. I couldn't help wondering what our expenses were and how Shiro, Allura, and Coran paid for all of them. Allura worked at a daycare part time, and a resource centre the rest of the time. Shiro was a bartender at a local bar. He also worked as a waiter. Coran was a scientist. I had no clue how he'd gotten the job, but he worked with explosives. As soon as we left the parking lot, Allura turned on her favourite radio station. It played pop music, mostly just love songs. I popped my earbuds into my ears, purple like the rest of my stuff, and pulled out my phone. I shuffled my playlist, which consisted mainly of very emo music. I began to write. Writing was my passion, as well as reading. In the story I was currently writing, the two main characters had jut come to the top of a hill they'd been climbing. I was describing the view from the top. I couldn't think of the write word. I pulled out one of my earbuds and asked, "What's a good way to describe a pine tree?" "Lush." Allura suggested. "Dead." Keith said. "Green." Lance yelled from the back. "I'm going to go with lush." I said. Hunk was reading over my shoulder. "That's really good." He commented. "Thanks." I replied. Hunk liked reading the things I wrote, and he always gave excellent feedback. I snacked on some Skittles and continued writing. "Keith?" I asked. "Yeah?" He looked over at me, "Mind if I just..." I lay down in his lap, "I need a new angle for inspiration." I explained. He looked downwards at me, shrugged, and continued doing whatever he was doing on his phone. This helped in some miraculous way. After I while I sat back up. Coran was chatting excitedly about the town we were near. "Axel?" Pidge called. "Yep." I turned backwards to face Pidge. "Do you remember the order of the digits for turning 1/7 into decimal form?" She asked. "0.142857" I recited. She occasionally asked me questions like that. About the things if learned from reading. I heard a snore from the back of the car, Lance was sleeping. We pulled up to a gas station so Allura and Shiro could change positions. Now Allura was driving. "How long 'till we get there?" Lance groaned from the back. He was awake again. "We've only been driving for an hour. So seven hours left." Shiro said. Lance groaned again. I was out of inspiration, again. "Can I move seats? I need a new angle." I asked. "Sure." Shiro replied. I quickly un-buckled my seatbelt, and ducked to the back with Lance. "Why are you coming here?" He asked. "Because. I need a new angle." I replied. "Can't you get a new angle somewhere else?" "Nope." I started typing again. I would have typed it on a laptop, but I didn't have one. In our household we didn't get allowance. Which was a little annoying before a got a part time job. But I had to consider that we had a large family, and not the largest source of income. Lance sighed and lay down, his feet resting in my lap. I didn't mind it. It was quieter back here, and less squished. Lance mumbled something I couldn't understand, it was probably in Spanish. He tended to mumble things in his sleep, sometimes in Spanish, sometimes not. We didn't know how he knew Spanish, all of us were orphans. But we all did one of those Ancestry DNA tests, Lance was mostly Cuban. He'd been brought to America after being found alone in an alley with no known family. I was from Canada. I lived in an factory abandoned basement. Sometimes my survival instincts still kicked in, even after eight years of being in foster families, and nearly two years as part of this family. When I was found at age seven, I went to special classes for years so I could get caught up to what I'd missed in school. Now I excelled in most classes. With a sudden stop, Lance flew forwards and fell off the seat. I stifled a laugh. "And that," Keith teased, "Is why they invented seat belts." Lance grumbled on the floor. The rest of us cracked up laughing. "We should play a game." Allura suggested. "Monster & Mana!" Coran said. "You can't play that in a car." I replied. "Not with that attitude you can't." He said. I laughed. Lance was still grumbling on the ground. "Do you need help, Princess?" I asked. He propped himself up on his elbows, extending a hand towards me. "Thanks, Prince." I pulled him up. We had a weird inside joke. He'd call me Prince, I'd call him Princess. I'd completely forgotten how it started. "What about...I Spy?" Allura said. "We're not children." I complained. "You're my children." Allura shot back. "I spy with my little eye someone who is angsty." Shiro laughed. "Keith?" I asked. "No, you." Shiro replied. "I know." I laughed. "Oh! Guess who we're seeing at the hotel today!" Allura was all excited. "Uncle Slav!" She exclaimed. Shiro's face fell. "Th-the reality guy?" He asked. Allura nodded, smiling. "Fuck." He cursed. "Language!" Allura scolded. People said hate was a strong word, but when it came to the relationship between Shiro and Slav, it was the right word. Shiro was always pissed whenever Slav was around. I, personally, enjoyed Slav's company. He was always talking about different realities. He said he could calculate the outcomes of certain situations in said realities. I wasn't sure if I ever believed him, but it was fun to listen to, and he had a cool accent. "Did no one hear me except Shiro?" Allura asked. "I heard. I'm excited." I called from the back. Pidge and Hunk seemed to be watching something on Pidge's computer. Keith was staring out the window, no doubt his music was cranked so loud he couldn't hear. Lance was sleeping. "I heard." Coran replied. He was reading very intently. A good book from the looks of it. "So we're going to be driving for eight hours daily?" I looked up front. Shiro nodded. I smiled. I really liked car rides. They were good sources of inspiration for my writing. "Axel," Lance whined, "You got a blanket?" He paused, "But not the one with the faces." He added quickly. "Do I look like a blanket supplier?" I asked, taking one of my ear buds out. "Yes." He replied. "Keith, can you toss me my backpack?" I asked. I was soon greeted by a flying purple backpack. "Thanks." I said. I pulled out my blanket and threw it at Lance's head. "I said not the one with the faces." He complained, "It freaks me out." He was referring to my Attack on Titan blanket that I'd gotten for my sort-of birthday. We didn't really know out birth dates, so our 'birthdays' were really just the day we were adopted. For me it was June 1st. Lance's was July 28th. Keith's was October 23rd. Pidge's April 3rd. Hunk's January 13th. "Turn it over." I shrugged. "But then if I hide under it I'll see the faces." "Then put your sleep-mask-thingy on." I sighed, exasperated by Lance's stubbornness. He did just that, and within seconds he was sleeping again. I decided I was bored of writing, so I started to watch a show. We had a family data plan, but I didn't really use it. Instead I downloaded things using an app. I had a large selection of shows, movies, songs, and audiobooks. But I mostly streamed my music off SoundCloud. For a while I'd been obsessed with Supernatural, I had most of the episodes so I decided to re-watch some of them. I was currently waiting for the new season to come out. Lance kicked me in his sleep. Hours passed and little happened. Allura kept attempting to get us to play a game, but the attempts failed. Lance slept mostly the whole time, but when he did wake up, he decided to watch Supernatural with me. I had to keep explaining what was happening. After a while I gave up and we just watched the first few episodes. Keith threw a paper airplane at my head. Twice. At one point I tuned into the movie Pidge and Hunk were watching. It might have been a science documentary, not anything I was into. "One hour until we get there!" Allura announced happily. After that, Lance dragged me into watching Gilmore Girls, which I didn't really enjoy. When we arrived, we all jumped out of the car, stretching out our arms and legs. We grabbed all our bags and walked into the hotel. "Hi, we're checking in." Shiro said to the man at the counter. "Name?" He asked. "Takashi Shirogane." She replied. They did the whole check in ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 7 is out!!! Aaahhhh!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post this weekly, but I'm camping quite a bit and I won't have wifi, so IMPROVISATION!!! Also the author of this is really lazy so I have to tell her she needs to write. Practice makes perfect!

As it turned out, we had four rooms. Somehow all of them were joined together. We walked into the room farthest the the left. Waiting inside for us was Slav. He greeted us all and shook our hands. Him and Coran would be sharing the room we all stood in. Allura, Pidge, and myself were in the next room to the right. Then Lance and Keith. Then Shiro and Hunk. It was already almost 5:00pm. "Pool time!" Lance yelled, throwing his stuff into his room. "But I'm hungry." Hunk complained. "Eat at the pool." Lance suggested. "Pool! Pool! Pool!" He chanted. We ordered a pizza, then got ready. By the time the pizza came, we were all pool ready. "Nope, change." Allura pushed Lance back into his room the second he came out. "What? Why?" He demanded. "You don't see any of us dressed like that. Change." I caught a glimpse of him before he grumbled and shut the door. He had been wearing shots that were way shorter than Allura's dress code allowed. She always made us follow a certain dress code. Pants had to go past your butt, shirts had to go down to your pants. Even when we were swimming she made me and Pidge wear shorts over our bathing suits. I wore my purple one piece and my black basketball shorts. Pidge wore a sports-bra-like green top with matching greens shorts. Allura wore a black skirt over her white one piece that matched her hair. Shiro had black swim trunks, and Keith had red ones. Coran wore a head-to-toe wet suit. Slav decided he wouldn't come, he said it was too dangerous. Lance emerged wearing longer blue shorts. Allura approved, and we set out. The funny thing was, in the beginning we only did the colour thing to avoid confusion, but in the end we all started favouring our things in our colour. Although most of my wardrobe was blacks and dark grays, I really loved purple. We walked to the pool and only had two people look at us weirdly. People always looked at us like we were crazy. I guess the sight of us was funny. All of us, as a family. Also it might have been Coran's wet suit. Shiro's phone buzzed, he pulled it out. "Who's that?" Allura asked. "Adam." Shiro replied, a smile creeping over his face. "Who?" We all echoed. "No one." Shiro replied, putting his phone back into his pocket. "Are you actually not going to tell us?" I demanded. "Just a guy I met." Shiro shrugged. "There's no such thing as 'just a guy'." I laughed, "Or 'just a girl'." Shiro looked at me funny, "Chick flicks?" She asked. "Ew!" I exclaimed. "No! It's just a fact. Everyone's special. No one's 'just' anything." I paused, everyone looked at me weird, "Dang. I've been reading to many romance novels." I laughed. "Yes, you have." Shiro laughed. "Which novels are those?" Allura asked. "The Selection, The Diabolic, Twilight-" "You read Twilight?" Pidge cut in. "Sadly, yes." I replied. "Anyway, Adam is just someone I met at the bar." "When you feel comfortable telling us, then go ahead." Allura said, shooting me a glare. I shrugged just as we approached the pool entrance. Shiro scanned the key card and opened the door. I was blasted by yelling and the deafening sound of rushing water. Hot air blasted me in the face. "Don't die, kids!" Shiro waved at us and walked off to a table that was close by. We threw our stuff on the table and ran off. Keith went to chill out in the hot tub, Lance waltzed into the pool with all the girls, Pidge and I raced off to the huge water slide. We pulled Hunk along while he whined about being hungry. A long lined was formed so we stood to wait at the back. I could barely see anything without my glasses, and I doubted Pidge could either. "Axel, did you pass science class?" Pidge asked. I nodded, "Barely." Science was not one of my strong suits, and I often got Pidge to tutor me. "Whatcha end up getting?" Hunk pressed. "63%," I squeaked. "You need me to tutor you more often." It wasn't a question. I really did need Pidge to tutor me. "I suck at science. And math." I complained, "But let's not talk about school. It's summer." "So what about that pizza? Looks pretty good, right? What do you say we skip the water slide, and go eat with Shiro?" I patted Hunk on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Hunk. How about after this we go eat?" Hunk let out a sigh, "Fine. But I'm not going to enjoy this." Me and Pidge laughed. The line hadn't moved a considerable amount, so we were still really far back. "How long is this gonna taaaaake?" Hunk wined. "The anticipation is a killer," Pidge replied. Hunk nodded, fiddling with the headband he always wore. I'd always wanted to ask him why he always wore it, but I was sure it wasn't a good idea. It seemed like a sensitive topic for him. So instead I asked, "Have you ever been on a water slide before?" Based on his nerves I'd assume not. He shook his head. "Well, I have. Before you came into this family, we went to a hotel once. We went on some water slides there, and it was really fun. They aren't scary, so don't worry." Hunk nodded, still fiddling with his headband. I gave him a playful nudge, "Stoppit. You have nothing to worry about." Pidge nodded, "Scientifically speaking-" "Nope! Nope! Nope! I can't understand a word of your science jibber-jabber!" I cut her off. "I was just going to say that there is not possible way that this slide will break and kill us all." I glared at her, "We all know that's not what you were going to say." Pidge raised an eyebrow, "Well, sure that's not exactly what I was going to say. I was going to use more scientific words, but it meant the same thing." I shook my head in a teasing manner, smiling while doing so. The line had moved without us realizing, and we scrambled over quickly to where it ended. We were nearly at the front. "How do you feel about driving for eight hours daily?" I asked. Pidge shrugged, "It's pretty fun. I've got my laptop, so it could be worse." "You should sit with us tomorrow!" Hunk suggested. I nodded, "Better than sitting next to Princess," I rolled my eyes. Hunk and Pidge looked confused, "You call Lance 'Princess'?" Pidge asked. "You've never heard me call him that before?" I replied. They both shook their heads, "Nope," Hunk said. "I call him 'Princess' and he calls me 'Prince'. I have no clue how we started that." I said. The two laughed. "That's priceless," Hunk laughed. "Is it really that bad?" I asked, blushing slightly. "No it's just hilarious," Pidge giggled, clutching at her stomach. A thought planted itself in my head, "It got it!" I snapped my fingers, "It was a social experiment to see if people would accept me as a prince or if they tell me I couldn't be a prince because I'm a girl. And so I guess a dragged Lance into it," I said. "Sounds like something he'd agree to," Pidge replied. We came to the front of the line and our conversation stopped. Hunk let out a nervous squeak as we jumped into the inflatable tube meant for four people. Hunk tentatively poked the tube with his foot. "It doesn't bite," I giggled. He nodded and stepped in. The tube squelched as the life guard pushed us down the dark hole of the water slide. The darkness engulfed us. I could feel water soaking into my pants. Then we suddenly dropped. Hunk screamed. The noise echoed off the walls, bouncing around the tunnel. We fell onto solid something, and water splashed me in the face. We turned sharply and Hunk screamed again. I let out a whoop, and pumped my fist as high in the air as I could without touching the roof of the slide. We moved slowly up, then went straight for a little. I hadn't heard a peep from Pidge the whole time. I thought to reach out and make sure she was still there, but as we dropped she screamed. I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. We sped out of the tube, gained some hair, then splatted into the water. I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the brightness. Hunk clutched the handles on the tube so hard I thought it would break. Pidge looked quite content, and I could feel a smile on my own face. A yell and a splash in front of us startled me. The life guard blew their whistle. Lance popped up through the empty spot in the tube. "Hello!" He yelled over the noise of the water slide. "Geez! Lance you gave me a heart attack!" Hunk screeched. Lance laughed. I would have thrown something at him, but there was nothing to throw. We climbed out of the tube, and placed it on the pile of ever growing size. "How'd it go with the ladies?" I asked. Lance smiled, "I got a number." Pidge chuckled, "And you trust it's real?" Lance looked offended, "Of course it's real!" He paused, "Right?" I laughed, "Probably not." Lance crossed his arms over his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am great with the ladies." Lance argued. Hunk, Pidge, and I laughed. "When was the last time you went on a date?" Hunk asked. Lance thought, opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. The three of us burst into laughter. "What about you, Hunk? When did you last have a date?" Lance retorted. "Friday night, with Shay." Hunk replied. Lance grumbled something unintelligible. "If it makes you feel any better, I haven't had a date since Brandy." I said. "That's was two weeks ago, that's not that long." I jumped into the pool in front of us, followed by Lance. Pidge and Hunk took the stairs. My short brown bangs fell into my eyes, I brushed them to the side. "Oh well. You don't need a girlfriend to be happy," I smiled. A wave of water splashed over us. "Blarg!" Lance screeched. A head covered in white hair popped out of the water, giggling. "Allura!" I smiled. She brushed hair out of her face and I could see she was no longer smiling. "I told you if you want you can...Um...Call me 'Mom'," she said. I pressed on a smile. She'd said this on several occasions, but I never took her up on it. I didn't want to offend her or anything, but she wasn't my mother. She was my mother figure, but not my mother. I never knew my mother, but I hated her. I didn't want to bring that hatred onto Allura. I know I probably wouldn't, but it felt...Wrong. "I'll...Work my way up to it." I replied. Lance fidgeted uncomfortably behind me. Allura nodded, a smile stretching back across her face. She closed her eyes and yelled, "Marco!" I backed away slowly, then answered, "Polo!" Lance joined in, same with Pidge and Hunk. Coran jumped into the water, yelling about honour or something, and he, too, joined in the game. The other people in the pool glared at us, and slowly emptied out. Keith eventually came, followed by Shiro, whose metallic arm had been removed. We played "Marco Polo" for what felt like forever, laughing all the while. Then Hunk's stomach rumbled loud enough that we all heard it, and that reminded me of just how hungry I was. "We should eat," Shiro suggested. "Agreed," Hunk said, rubbing his stomach. Clambering out of the pool, we walked over to the table—more like waddled, in Coran's case. We all sat and shoved pizza in our faces. In moments the five pizza boxes were completely empty. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Keith looking at me. I wiped grease off my face and turned to him. He was sitting right next to me, staring intently into my eyes. "What?" I asked, more than slightly creeped out. "Didn't you feel the airplanes I hit you with earlier?" He asked. I nodded, "Kinda hard not to." "Why didn't you look at me?" I scrunched my brows together, "Was I supposed to?" "Yes," He replied, slightly pissed. "Sorry...?" I shrugged. "I saw something in the sky," He lowered his voice. I raised my eyebrows, sometimes Keith was weirder than me. "A ship. A spaceship," He whispered. I rolled my eyes, "Keith, stop messing with me." "I'm not kidding," He stopped whispering, but was still talking quiet enough so no one but me could hear him over the chatter from the others. "This is real life, not fantasy," I said, turning away to talk to someone else. Keith grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards him, "I thought you'd believe me because you like fiction. You're always reading and watching TV, so why won't you believe me?" I considered this for a second, remembering each time I'd been hurt by someone telling me fiction was fake. "What did it look like?" I asked. "It was gray, with more shades of gray-" I raised my eyebrows, causing Keith to stop, "That's so detailed," I nodded sarcastically. "It was gray and purple, and it was long, OK?" Keith said. I nodded, then flicked his temple, "You've been watching to much TV," I scolded. He put a hand to his head, "I swear it was real." "On the life of Brendon Urie?" I asked. Keith gave me a "What The Hell?" face, but agreed. "So, you saw an alien ship. Why don't you tell Pidge? I'm sure she'll be able to make a communication device or something." I said, suddenly accepting the fact that Keith had seen an alien ship. "She wouldn't believe me," Keith grumbled. "Of course she would. She's, like, the biggest conspiracy theorist I've ever met. I live in the same room as her, and she's always talking about conspiracies, and then busting them with science." I smiled, recalling all the times Pidge and I had looked at conspiracy theories, and then looked at the science aspect of them. "Sure, but you barely believed me, why should she?" Keith asked. "I'll bring it up with her tomorrow, I'm sitting with her and Hunk," I nodded. "How is it that when you move spots nothing changes, but if anyone else moves then it's utter chaos?" I rolled my eyes, "That's not true. But maybe it's because I've been in the family the longest?" I remembered when I was adopted. I felt so good, moving in with Allura, Shiro, and Coran. Next came Lance, then Keith, then then Hunk, and lastly Pidge. Our slowly growing family hadn't earned a new member in a while, but Shiro and Allura hadn't said anything about stopping adopting. "Maybe." Keith looked towards the other at the table. "Don't bring this up with anyone except me." I told him. He nodded. I didn't want anyone panicking about Keith's mental health, or laughing at how ridiculous he was being. So I brought up something else, "So, Shiro's six years old." I laughed. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, "Leap year birthday," I said. "I guess I'm six then." Shiro laughed, but he looked at me weird, and I assumed it was because I called him 'Shiro'. It didn't feel right calling him 'Dad'. He'd never actually told me to call him that, but it always seemed like he'd appreciate it. Everyone laughed along but it felt a little awkward. I picked up the book I'd brought with me, and tried to bury my face in it. The conversation continued around me, but I didn't pay attention. I was focused on my book. Or at least I wanted to be. I was really focusing on what Keith said. An alien ship. It couldn't have been. Then again, that's always what people said in books and movies and TV shows. They were always wrong. After a while of chatting, we returned to our rooms. We changed quickly and then congregated in the room farthest to the left. "Family movie night!" Allura exclaimed, throwing herself onto one of the double beds. She grabbed the remote, and scrolled through the rentable movies. I plunked myself on the floor between the two beds, mentally preparing myself for the arguing that would come next. "How about this?" Allura asked, stoping on something that looked horrible. "No chick flicks," I complained. "It's not a...Oh wait. Yes it is." Shiro said. "How about th-" "I'm reading the book. It'll spoil it." I said. "How about-" "No documentaries." Lance said. "What abou-" "That film isn't factually correct." Pidge said, pushing her glasses up her nose. "What if we wat-" "Too scary." Hunk said, "Sorry." "How about-" "If we watch that movie, we'll die in seven different realities." Slav said. Shiro groaned, "How do you die from watching a-Y'know I don't even wanna know." "Why don't we watch-" "That's for kids." Keith complained. "What about this new one? 7 Explorers. Sounds good." I gasped, "I love those books. We should totally watch that." "What's it about?" Lance asked. "It's got it all. Adventure, comedy, violence, science, love, boats, gambling-" "Okay, we get it." He interrupted. Allura clicked on it and we settled in. Keith walked over to me, I glared at him. I wanted to enjoy the movie. I didn't want him pestering me about his dumb theory. He ignored me and sat next to me anyway. A gun shot sounded onscreen and I twitched. I'm pretty sure Keith did too. A face flashed into my mind and I almost screamed. It was the man who'd tried to kill me in the basement of the factory I'd called home. I got back to watching the movie. I picked out the similarities between the book and the movie, and I picked out the differences. One character had blue hair instead of green. Another had the wrong colour of eyes. Things no one thought would be important, but were to me and probably most readers. The whole time I watched Keith out of my peripheral vision. I made sure to glare at him when he looked at me. Once the movie ended, everyone was left blinking in silence. "What the hell was that?" Shiro demanded, looking over at me. "I told you it's got it all. Weirdness included." I laughed. Lance burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 Explorers is a book I've been working on writing. I'm not sure why my friend (her name is Em) decided to incorporate it into this AU. Also it's not really that weird…
> 
> Also Em actually types all of this on her phone. I was in a car with her and she just pulled out her phone and started typing. She has a desktop computer but not a laptop. I asked her if she ever used her computer and she said no.


	5. Chapter 5

"That was so weird. I can see why you'd like it," Lance chuckled. "Lance, be nice," Shiro scolded. "I'm a weirdo and I like it that way. It's not mean." I replied. Everyone cracked up at that. Then a knock came on the door. We had a little trouble figuring out which door, but eventually we found the person at the second room in from the right. Lance ripped the door open, a goofy grin splitting his lips. He tilted his head sideways. I approached the door slowly, followed by Pidge and Hunk. A man with dark hair and glasses stood in the door. "Hi?" He said. "Who is it?" Allura asked, stepping into view of the door. "Okay, I think I have the wrong room," He said, backing away. We watched him all the way to the elevator, then closed the door. "Who was that?" Shiro asked. "You shouldn't have opened that door. In eighteen different realities you could have died," Slav warned. Shiro rolled his eyes. "Some guy," Lance waved his hand around vaguely. A loud crash sounded in the hallway. We didn't pay much attention to it until we heard yelling. Shiro opened the door, eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Adam?" He asked no one in particular. "That's Adam?" Lance asked. "I'm just gonna-" Shiro bolted out the door. We all stood in the doorway, mouths agape at his sudden demise. "He's a grown man, let him do what he wants," Allura said suddenly. "He'll call us when he knows what's happening," She assured. We went inside and sort of just sat there for a while, all of us completely confused at what had just happened. Hunk fiddled with with headband nervously. Pidge sat next to him, staring off vaguely. Lance sat with a questioning look on his face. Keith sat and looked bored. Allura kept her face level. Coran twirled his moustache in his fingers. Slav hid in the closet. "So," Lance drawled. "Should we spam his texts until he answers?" We all nodded and exchanged words of agreement. All glad the silence was over. I plucked out my phone and opened our family chat. 

Lancey Lance: HELLOOOOOO  
Miss Name Me: HI OLD MAN!!  
Hacker: WHY ARE WE TEXTING IN ALL CAPS  
Gordon Ramsay Jr.: I HAVE NO CLUE  
The Muffin Man: Who came up with these names???  
Miss Name Me: That would be me.  
The Muffin Man: Who is me??? I can't tell who anyone is with these nicknames  
Miss Name Me: Use the clues to figure it out.  
The Muffin Man: Whoever you are you are now my least favourite sibling/adult  
Miss Name Me: :'( RIP  
The Muffin Man: Why am I the Muffin Man??????  
Miss Name Me: Idk. Where my other peeps at??  
Hacker: Listening to you guys argue is fun  
Gordon Ramsay Jr.: Yeah. And watching your angry faces irl is funny  
Gordon Ramsay Jr.: I also enjoy the compliment you've given me in this nickname. Thx Axel!  
Miss Name Me: Np bro  
The Muffin Man: ??????? How'd you know it's her????  
Gordon Ramsay Jr.: Use the clues like she said. It's not hard to find out who's who  
MoustacheMoustacheMoustache: I enjoy my nickname. It truly brings out the glory of my moustache  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Why is mine a dirty looking face?  
Miss Name Me: That's my mistake. I meant to give that to the other parent. He must have yours.  
Space Princess: Yes. I believe I do have the wrong nickname.  
Space Princess: Also, what the hell? I'm at the hospital and people are glaring at me. My phone is on vibrate and I've been asked to leave because of the noise I'm causing.  
Space Princess: Axel, please change my nickname.  
Miss Name Me: Why? It's suits you well.  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I'm not quite sure I understand how Space Princess would work for me.  
Space Princess: And I'm not sure how the Lenny face would work for me.  
Hacker: The fact that you know it's the Lenny face explains it all.  
Gordon Ramsay Jr.: Exactly. Also Lance is awfully quiet…  
Hacker: That's a first  
Space Princess: Why can't I change my nickname?  
Miss Name Me: *evil laughter* I got Pidge to hack it so only I can change the nicknames. Hence my nickname.  
Hacker: I only did it because she black mailed me  
Miss Name Me: I didn't black mail you. I simply said I'd give out pics of you sleeping. She's a very…interesting sleeper.  
Hacker: Black mail  
The Muffin Man: Why do you care so much about naming us?  
Miss Name Me: *evil laughter*  
Lancey Lance: Is no one concerned with the fact that Space Princess is at the hospital!?  
Miss Name Me: I'm very concerned. It's just that our number one priority is the nickname thing.  
Lancey Lance: On that topic why do I have such a normal name?? I want something cool like Super Cool Ninja Sharpshooter or something.  
Miss Name Me: Fine

Miss Name Me changed Lancey Lance's nickname to Goofball

Miss Name Me: Happy?  
Goofball: No  
Space Princess: Change my name too.  
The Muffin Man: Same  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I would also like a name change.  
Miss Name Me: 1 sec

Miss Name Me changed Space Princess's nickname to しろ

しろ: You cold have at least put it in English. 

Miss Name Me changed しろ's nickname to Old Man

Old Man: Good enough

Miss Name Me changed Goofball's nickname to SCNS

SCNS: ??????  
Miss Name Me: It's short for Super Cool Ninja Sharpshooter  
SCNS: Cool 

Miss Name Me changed The Muffin Man's nickname to Emo Kitten Dude Bro

Emo Kitten Dude Bro: da fuq???  
Miss Name Me: Fine

Miss Name Me changed Emo Kitten Dude Bro's nickname to Mullet Man

Mullet Man: Better 

Miss Name Me changed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'s nickname to Charitable Organizations Changing Kids

Miss Name Me: Or for short 

Miss Name Me changed Charitable Organizations Changing Kids's nickname to COCK 

COCK: I am only okay with this because kids need changing  
SCNS: ?????  
COCK: SO THEY DON'T END UP LIKE YOU AXEL  
Miss Name Me: Sick roast COCK  
COCK: Thx  
SCNS: Can we get back to the hospital thing??? This is making me sound responsible  
Old Man: I'm at the hospital because Adam is in a coma. He's dying.  
Miss Name Me: That's sad. Your soulmate got hospitalized before you could even get MARRIED  
Old Man: We're just friends  
Mullet Man: bullshit  
COCK: Watch your language  
Mullet Man: you're nickname is COCK  
COCK: So?  
Mullet Man: Nvm  
Gordon Ramsay Jr.: That's horrible. Are you okay?  
Mullet Man: Me??  
Gordon Ramsay Jr.: No. Dad.  
Old Man: Yeah I'm fine.  
Hacker: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)yeah you sure sound fine  
Old Man: Pidge wtf???  
Hacker: Don't wtf me Go and wt fuck Adam.  
Old Man: Pidge.  
Old Man: No.  
Gordon Ramsay Jr.: Guys lay off. His (boy)friend is hospitalized.  
Old Man: Thank you Hunk.  
Hacker: I bet that's what you call Adam ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Old Man: jfc Pidge why would I call him the name of my son???  
Hacker: *face palms*  
Miss Name Me: How can you be this old and still so innocent?  
Old Man: ?????  
COCK: Calm down. Shiro will come home when he feels ready.  
Hacker: Why don't you calm down cock  
COCK: These jokes are not funny. Where do you get such ideas?  
Hacker: I'm a teenager. It's my job  
SCNS: As a teenager I can verify that this is 100% true  
Gordon Ramsay Jr.: I hate to disagree with you but I don't think that's a job. If it is then why haven't I been payed yet?  
Mullet Man: I also haven't been payed  
Miss Name Me: Does no one know what a joke is?  
Hacker: As fun wreckers I believe it's their jobs  
Mullet Man: As a fun wrecker I can verify that that is true  
MoustacheMoustacheMoustache: JDIWJFJKSKDJFKEKGNS  
Old Man: ???????  
COCK: He fell off the bed  
Old Man: You guys are sitting in bed?  
SCNS: Do we ever do anything else?  
Old Man: No. My point you guys are sitting next to each other?  
Hacker: Yep  
Old Man: And texting?  
Miss Name Me: Is that not obvious?  
Old Man: …Wow  
Miss Name Me: You're at the hospital waiting for some guy we've never heard about before today to get out of a coma  
Old Man: Yeah. And?  
Miss Name Me: Which of those situations sounds more realistic?  
Old Man: Honestly your generation is super lazy so your situation.  
SCNS: I take offence to that  
Old Man: Lance. You are literally the laziest.  
SCNS: I dance. That's exercise. When was the last time Keith ever did exercise?  
Mullet Man: Lance  
Mullet Man: Don't even ask that  
SCNS: Wow I hit a nerve  
Mullet Man: I wake up early every morning to work out  
SCNS: Oh so that's what that's about. I thought you were secretly reading manga or something  
Miss Name Me: Is there something wrong with manga?  
Old Man: Chill out. Goodness. I'm coming back right now before you guys destroy the whole hotel.  
Miss Name Me: By the time you get here the whole US will be gone. So come quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nicknames were supposed to be in bold. I have no clue what happened. So…WHOOPITY SCOOP!!!


	6. Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With school starting up and all that, Em and myself are going to be pretty busy, so until further notice this fanfic is on hiatus. Hope you're liking it so far, and I hope you'll continue reading!

You've been *booped*

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I don't own this. This belongs to my friend. Hope you liked it! She worked really hard to get something she was happy enough with to actually post anywhere.


End file.
